With the rapid development and popularization of electronic apparatus, higher requirements are placed on intelligence degree thereof.
Currently, the voice recognition technology provides a quick way to control the electronic apparatus in a user-machine voice interaction manner. A user can wake up the electronic apparatus by a preset wake-up phrase using a specific voice wake-up application and perform further operations such as dialing or webpage browsing according to voice prompt instructions.
Voiceprint recognition is a voice recognition technology for human voice. Voiceprint maps of any two people are different due to differences between their vocal organs. As a result, the voiceprint can be used as a biological characteristic for characterizing individual differences. In other words, different individuals can be characterized by establishing corresponding voiceprint characteristic models, which can then be used to recognize the different individuals.
People can also control operation status of applications installed on the electronic apparatus by the voice recognition technology. For example, the electronic apparatus may derive, when receiving a voice information “Launch Taobao,” an instruction and an application name therefrom and launch the Taobao application by executing the instruction.